


За ночи, которые мне не вспомнить

by Bothersome_Arya, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Exorcism, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Protective Aziraphale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули пришлось поехать в маленький городок, чтобы выполнить там не только свою работу, но и задание Азирафеля. Всё шло хорошо, пока над ним не решили провести обряд экзорцизма.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	За ночи, которые мне не вспомнить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for the nights i can't remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304194) by [ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero). 



Ему необходимо было улучшить свои показатели в этой игре с подкидыванием монетки. Если бы он хорошо не знал Азирафеля, то сказал бы, что тот жульничает и заставляет монетку приземлиться на задуманную сторону. Это было единственным разумным выводом, который можно было сделать, исходя из того, что он проигрывал последние восемь раз.

— Всё по-честному, ты проиграл, — сказал Азирафель, пожимая плечами. — В любом случае, это была твоя идея.

— Знаю, — ответил Кроули, и в его тон прокралась жалобная нотка. — Я просто думал, что иногда всё же буду выигрывать и делать меньше работы.

Он опрокинул небольшую стопку книг на столе Азирафеля.

— А теперь мне придётся работать в два раза больше без всякого вознаграждения.

Азирафель сердито посмотрел на него и выпроводил из-за стола.

— Да, но ведь зло никогда не побеждает?

Кроули состроил задумчивую мину.

— Иногда побеждает.

Азирафель вытолкал его на улицу.

— Что ж, тогда не в этот раз, — уверенно сказал он и закрыл дверь.

До того, как Кроули успел придумать какой-либо ответ, Азирафель перевернул табличку с «открыто» на «закрыто» и зашторил окна.

— Ангелы, — сказал Кроули так, будто это было ругательство.

Фыркнув, он направился в сторону «Бентли». Надо было скорей с этим покончить.

* * *

Плюсом двойной работы, которую он случайно на себя взвалил, являлось то, что она, по крайней мере, была лёгкой. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, — это вызвать небольшой переполох в маленьком городке и раздать парочку «благословений» каким-нибудь людям.

Часть с переполохом далась ему легко. Нескольких огромных колдобин на дороге, застрявшего на путях поезда и упавших в правильном месте деревьев оказалось достаточно, чтобы так насолить местным водителям, что они были готовы проклинать всех и вся по меньшей мере следующие три недели.

Благословения же всегда доставляли ему некоторые трудности. Если бы кто-нибудь из ангелов или других демонов увидел, что он помогает людям, то он бы попал в передрягу. Демоны никогда не помогали даже друг другу, если только это не было им как-то выгодно, поэтому они бы точно не потерпели его безвозмездной помощи людям.

Правда, это никогда его не останавливало. Он заключил соглашение с Азирафелем и намеревался в лучшем виде выполнить свою часть сделки.

По крайней мере, с благословениями он мог сосредоточиться на каком-то определённом человеке или семье. Ему всегда так было легче работать, и поэтому он решил действовать подобным образом.

Так что, пока у всего города была абсолютно адская неделька, одну семью проблемы обошли стороной. Дорога на работу и в школу была для них свободна от колдобин, застрявших поездов и деревьев. Один из детей умудрился разбить окно в гостиной, пока играл на улице, но оно каким-то образом починилось до того, как мама и папа пришли домой. Пакет, в котором мама несла продукты из магазина, порвался, но всё равно ни одна стеклянная бутылка, находившаяся внутри, не разбилась. Папа поскользнулся и упал — он наверняка должен был что-нибудь сломать или, по крайней мере, потянуть, — но вскочил на ноги без единой царапины.

Кроули вздохнул, усаживаясь за столик в городском пабе. Это была долгая неделя, наполненная «чудесами», и он не мог дождаться возвращения в Лондон. Жизнь в маленьком городке была скучна, если нельзя было её с кем-то разделить.

Над дверью звякнул колокольчик, но Кроули не обратил на него внимания. Он взглянул на меню, раздумывая, не заказать ли ему что-нибудь сладкое, как делал Азирафель. Хоть он и не был особым поклонником еды (в отличии от Азирафеля, который считал интересным любое блюдо, когда-либо приготовленное людьми), ему понравилась идея по возвращению к Азирафелю рассказать, что особенного было в этом заведении. Возможно, если здесь готовили что-то по-настоящему вкусное, они смогли бы выполнить следующую работу вместе и прийти сюда поесть.

На свободный стул напротив него сел какой-то человек. На вид он был среднего возраста и довольно неопрятной внешности: бороде не помешал бы хороший уход. Его руки, лежащие на столе, нервно дёргались, пока он пытался успокоить их.

— Я чем-то могу помочь? — спросил Кроули с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе.

Кто такой этот человек, и почему он решил вдруг сесть с ним за один стол?

— Может быть, — сказал мужчина срывающимся голосом.

Его нервозность встревожила Кроули, хотя он знал, что беспокоиться было нелепо. Этот человек не мог с ним ничего сделать, а если бы и так, Кроули просто бы вернулся обратно. Это заняло бы время, пришлось бы повозиться с документами, но, в конце концов, он бы снова был здесь.

— Тогда рассказывай, — предложил Кроули. — У меня не целый день впереди.

Незнакомец кивнул и потянулся к сумке, висящей у него на боку. Он достал оттуда бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью и поставил на стол между ними.

— Это святая вода, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что она делает с такими, как ты.

Кроули в замешательстве заморгал.

— Прости, что?

Человек шумно сглотнул комок в горле.

— Святая вода. Пойми, я знаю, что он, скорее всего, сейчас слышит всё, что мы говорим, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал — я хочу помочь тебе.

Кроули снова моргнул.

— Да, опять прости, что?

Незнакомец окинул взглядом паб. Тот был почти пуст, кроме рабочего и пары, сидящей за столом на другом конце помещения. Он приложил руки ко рту и прошептал.

— Демон.

Кроули ощутил неприятное покалывание оттого, что «попался» человеку. Раньше, когда ещё не было контактных линз и модификаций тела, люди часто раскрывали его, несмотря на все попытки спрятать глаза и повлиять магией на их разум. Но сейчас ему делали замечания разве что старики, не любящие «панков», и то только тогда, когда что-то случалось с его очками.

— Мне кажется, ты что-то перепутал, — сказал Кроули. Он попытался произнести это беззаботным голосом, как будто они были друзьями, рассказывающими друг другу какую-то шутку. — Демонов не существует.

Человек покачал головой и пристально посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Я сам видел одного. Мерзавец забрал моего сына, и теперь я ни за что не отдам этому душу, которая здесь есть.

Что за демон завладевал тут людьми в последнее время? Похоже на Хастура: ему всегда нравилось досаждать человечеству. Или на Мазан. Она любила вселяться в людей и заставляла их совершать сумасбродные поступки.

— Думаю, наш разговор окончен, — сказал Кроули, вставая из-за стола.

В любом случае свою работу здесь он почти полностью сделал и в скором времени сможет сообщить Азирафелю, как было выпонено их Соглашение. Не было никакого смысла убеждать этого человека (который был прав) в том, что он ошибся.

Машина была припаркована на улице, и идти до неё было недалеко. Несколько минут пешком, пару часов езды, и он снова вернётся к тому, что у него получалось лучше всего: будет изводить людей и Азирафеля.

Но, кажется, у кого-то были другие планы. Кроули поднял руку, готовый щёлкнуть пальцами и завести «Бентли», но тут что-то треснуло ему по затылку. Его тело дёрнулось и рухнуло на землю, словно державшие его ниточки вдруг обрезали. Последнее, что увидел Кроули до того, как отключиться, был силуэт человека из паба, говорящего ему, что всё будет хорошо.

* * *

Это был не первый раз, когда Кроули вырубил человек, и, скорее всего, не последний.

Однако это было впервые, когда он не мог пошевелиться после того, как очнулся. Как будто что-то было обёрнуто вокруг его рук и ног и не давало ему двигаться. Его шея словно была сделана из резины, а голова ощущалась, как прикреплённый к ней шар для боулинга — такая тяжёлая, что было сложно приподнять её даже на дюйм.

Он застонал, а потом, когда боль, вызванная его действиями, ударила в голову, застонал ещё один раз. Кроули готов был поклясться, что посередине черепа у него зияла огромная трещина, а мозги вытекали из ушей. Иначе всё бы не болело так сильно.

— Так ты очнулся, да? — спросил его голос человека из паба.

Он казался очень далёким, словно говорили сквозь стену из миллиона подушек.

Наконец Кроули открыл глаза. Он увидел свою грудь: обёрнутая вокруг неё цепь резко выделялась на фоне тёмной одежды, его запястья и предплечья были привязаны к стулу, чтобы лишить его возможности двигаться, ноги Кроули не видел, но наверняка с ними поступили так же.

— Что случилось? — спросил он заплетающимся языком.

— Прости, что ударил тебя, — ответил человек. — Но я не мог позволить, чтобы ты ушёл. Я боялся, что демон может ускользнуть.

Отлично, значит опять всё по новой. Кроули застонал, и ему наконец-то удалось немного приподнять голову. Сделав это, он, прищурившись (или изо всех сил изображая грозный взгляд), попытался посмотреть на незнакомца из паба. Тот стоял, опасливо прислонившись к столу, всё его тело было напряжено, как у кролика, готового бежать.

И это была неплохая идея. Потому что Кроули собирался превратить жизнь незнакомца в ад, когда у него снова появится возможность двигаться.

— И что, дать мне по затылку и приковать меня здесь цепью показалось тебе хорошей идеей? — язвительно спросил он.

Кроули посмотрел на дверь, заметив нарисованные на ней знаки и загогулины. Его окружали символы, призванные запереть демонов и помешать им сбежать или использовать свою силу. В некоторых местах краска выглядела ещё свежей: наверняка мужчина закончил наносить её незадолго до пробуждения Кроули.

— Ты всё поймёшь, когда я изгоню из тебя этого демона, — сказал он. — Тогда ты снова сможешь ясно думать и будешь свободен.

Кроули хотелось закатить глаза, но он понял, что пока не мог себе это позволить. Похоже, удар по голове был неслабым, раз он чувствовал себя так плохо.

— И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? — спросил Кроули. — Парочка заклинаний? Песнопения? О нет, дай мне угадать, ты знаешь кого-то, кто знает кого-то, кто говорит, что умеет изгонять демонов?

Человек нахмурился и, наконец, отошёл от стола. Он повернулся спиной к Кроули и начал перебирать предметы, лежащие на столе, пока не нашёл то, что искал. Это было похоже на обычный старый блокнот, немного потрёпанный, но не отличающийся ничем особенным.

— Я уже говорил тебе, — сказал он, — что демоны забрали моего сына. После этого я постарался узнать всё, что возможно, об их изгнании.

Он быстро пролистал страницы блокнота, словно это была кулинарная книга, где он выбирал, что приготовить на обед, а не тетрадь с оккультными записями.

— Например, что нельзя использовать святую воду, чтобы избавиться от них, — продолжил он. — Она сразу же сжигает вас, но так же расплавляет и человека, которым вы завладели.

Кроули почувствовал, что от слов мужчины у него пробежали мурашки по спине. Конечно же, ему было известно, что может сделать с демоном святая вода — на самом деле, он узнал это, когда какие-то демоны столкнулись с группой ангелов вскоре после Небесной Войны, но совсем другое дело было слышать это от человека. Многие люди думали о взаимодействии демонов и святой воды, просто как о представлении с клубами дыма. Большинство из них не знало, что она действует, как кислота.

Нельзя сказать, что экзорцизм никогда не проводился, нет, он случался. Много раз, по крайней мере, в прошлом. Но в большинстве случаев на глазах у свидетелей и с участием церкви. И обычно люди, над которыми его проводили, были не демонами, а испуганными душевнобольными, не созданными для того, чтобы выдержать эту пытку.

Одно дело было проводить обряд изгнания над демоном, вселившимся в человека, и совсем другое — на полноценном демоне, находившемся в собственном «человеческом» теле. Особенно, если этот мужчина действительно знал, о чём говорил.

«О, во имя Сатаны, — подумал Кроули, — и почему только я продул в этой дурацкой игре с монеткой?»

* * *

На свете было совсем мало вещей, способных отвлечь Азирафеля от книг, когда он полностью в них погружался. Случалось, что он не отвечал на вызовы из Рая, забывал о еде и питье (строго говоря, они не были ему нужны, но он получал от них наслаждение) или пропускал какое-нибудь важное, Изменяющее Мир Событие, потому что не мог оторваться от книги.

Однако, отвлечься от чтения он мог, когда делал то, что отвлекало его от чтения. Но теперь, когда Кроули ушёл и выполнял за него его работу, ничто не могло встать между ним и книгами.

Кроме этого странного чувства, поселившегося внутри.

Сначала оно было совсем незначительным, и на него было легко не обращать внимания. Время от времени Азирафель начинал ощущать, что что-то было не в порядке, но в остальном всё было, как обычно.

Но на следующей неделе это чувство всё росло и росло, пока что-то вдруг не изменилось. Сначала произошёл какой-то сдвиг в воздухе, а потом всё исчезло. Как будто кто-то отключил фоновую музыку в комнате, где он находился, или убрал дующий ему в лицо вентилятор. Это чувство не было тревожным, совсем нет, но его нельзя было не заметить.

Азирафель попытался понять, что это было. Что за постоянное присутствие он всегда ощущал своим разумом. Это не была его связь с Небесами, так как он был уверен, что её потеря чувствовалась бы гораздо острее и отчётливее, но это было что-то похожее. Что-то, что было рядом с ним почти так же долго, как...

Азирафель оглядел комнату. Его взгляд остановился на диване, где обычно отдыхал Кроули, и вдруг всё встало на свои места. Это _Кроули_ он чувствовал, ту странную связь, которая соединяла их — оккультное и эфирное создания.

Правда, теперь он не ощущал её. Как будто Кроули покинул Землю, возможно, вернувшись в Ад, после чего в мире внезапно образовалась чёрная дыра. Азирафель не первый раз чувствовал это, так как Кроули иногда приходилось лично отчитываться в Преисподней, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Связь не ослабла постепенно, не было похоже, что он спустился в Ад, а потом снова вернулся.

Нет, в этот раз Азирафелю почему-то было неспокойно.

Он попытался отмести это чувство или, по крайней мере, дать ему рациональное объяснение. Возможно, Кроули просто сообщал о проделанной работе. Или, может быть, его вызвали в Ад, и это совсем не должно было так волновать Азирафеля, потому что Кроули был демоном. Азирафелю пришла на ум ещё дюжина причин, по которым демон мог бы спешно покинуть Землю на короткое время, но он всё равно не способен был себя убедить.

Прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как Кроули уехал, и примерно столько же с тех пор, как начались приступы тревоги, но отсутствие демона на Земле он почувствовал только день назад. Совсем немного времени, чтобы по-настоящему начать волноваться за него, ведь так?

Но опять же, работа должна была уже быть сделана. И обычно они старались сначала доложить об этом друг другу перед тем, как отправляться в Рай или Ад, чтобы можно было скоординировать свои действия. Какие чудеса использовались? Какие дьявольские планы применялись? Было очень странно, что Кроули до сих пор не вернулся.

Азирафель вздохнул и поставил чайник на плиту. Если в течение следующих двух дней не будет никаких новостей от Кроули, тогда он позволит себе поехать искать его. Но не раньше, потому что он не волновался, нет, совсем нет.

Азирафель снова вздохнул и снял чайник. Он посмотрел на часы, стоящие в углу комнаты, и подавил желание вздохнуть ещё раз. Если он выйдет прямо сейчас, то мимо как раз будет проходить автобус, который охотно его подвезёт к нужному месту несмотря на то, что у него нет билета.

Азирафель снова окинул взглядом книги, которые планировал прочитать, а потом схватил пальто и поспешил за дверь.

* * *

Мужчина был довольно умён и не приближался к кругу, в котором находился Кроули. Вряд ли бы Кроули смог что-то сделать и в этом случае, но всё равно приходилось отдать человеку должное. Большинство людей, занимающихся изгнанием демонов, старались возложить на них руки, что обычно заканчивалось чьей-то смертью, вот только совсем не смертью демонов, от которых они пытались избавиться.

Главной проблемой, видевшейся Кроули во всём этом «экзорцизме», было то, что, хоть он пока и не был уничтожен или отправлен в Ад, уйти куда-то в другое место он тоже не мог. Вместо этого он сидел внутри круга в цепях и чувствовал себя так, будто медленно превращается в пудинг. Это бы не убило его, по крайней мере, в ближайшие сто лет, но он ощущал слабость и не имел возможности чем-либо себя занять.

— Сколько лет ты занимаешь это тело? — спросил мужчина.

— Ну, не считая того времени, когда я развоплощался, примерно шесть тысяч лет, плюс-минус. Я очень привязан к нему.

Человек окинул Кроули взглядом с ног до головы, явно пытаясь найти какие-то доказательства того, что это тело было действительно настолько старым. У людей всегда были странные стандарты того, как должны выглядеть вещи.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты завладел им уже давно, но как долго на самом деле? — спросил человек.

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Я не завладел им. Оно моё.

Мужчина покачал головой.

— Нет. Я знаю, что демоны лгут. Мне известно, что они могут вселяться в людей на долгие годы, но я очень сомневаюсь, что тебе удалось продержаться шесть тысяч лет в одном теле.

Кроули наклонил голову набок и, прищурившись, посмотрел на человека. Ему было сложно разглядеть его с этого расстояния, словно он вдруг стал близоруким. Должно быть, нарисованные на полу символы блокировали не только его оккультные способности.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь о демонах?

Кроули пошевелил пальцами и, не давая человеку вставить слово, сказал:

— Знаю, знаю: демоны, твой сын и всякое такое. Но на самом деле? Где ты узнал всю эту информацию? И почему ты решил, что я демон?

Кроули нравилось думать, что обычно он не привлекал особого внимания, хотя Азирафель, скорее всего, с этим бы не согласился.

— Мне подсказали. Один человек предупредил меня, что скоро сюда приедет мужчина, и описал мне тебя и твою машину. Он сказал, что ты замыслил недоброе, и, конечно же, был прав, — незнакомец фыркнул, будто бы с презрением. — Каждый раз на прошлой неделе, когда случалось что-то плохое, я видел тебя рядом. А ещё я заметил, что ты преследовал одну семью, наверно, просто ждал удобного момента, чтобы вселиться в них. Да, Краули?

Кроули нахмурил брови.

— Кто сказал тебе... — он закрыл глаза и выругался. — Хастур, ты чёртов ублюдок.

Конечно же, это Хастур рассказал всё о нём этому человеку. Хастур терпеть его не мог и любил наблюдать, как он вляпывался в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Ещё он был единственным существом во всём мире, кто всё ещё называл его «Краули».

— Мне показалось, что он очень беспокоился о человеке, в которого ты вселился.

— Уверен, что так и было, — сказал Кроули, изображая натянутую улыбку.

Хастур уже давно так не пакостил ему. Однажды Кроули дали задание завладеть душами шахтёров, и Хастур несколько раз вызывал обвалы в тех местах, где он размещался. К счастью, Кроули удалось постучать по стенке перед тем, как случился обвал, и спасти некоторых людей, но самому ему не так повезло. Вельзевул тогда сильно на него разозлилась, хотя и не на долгое время. Её очень порадовало, что он напугал людей и досадил им, а ещё стал причиной создания мифов о новом существе.

Кроули думал, что они уже давно прошли этот идиотский этап, но теперь понял, что должен был пересмотреть своё мнение. Хастур мог организовать бесконечную пытку, если ему того хотелось.

Кроули не стал говорить, что Хастур или, по крайней мере, какие-то другие демоны вроде Хастура, как раз и вселились в его сына, если тот и правда был одержим. Люди обычно не любят, когда им говорят что-то здравое и разумное.

Кроули окинул взглядом комнату, надеясь найти что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему выбраться или, по крайней мере, указало, где он находился. Он понял, что этот сумасшедший мог отвезти его куда угодно после того, как вырубил.

Комната выглядела довольно пустой, не считая стула, на котором сидел Кроули, стола, на который всё время опирался мужчина, и стула рядом с ним. Окон не было, и единственным источником света служили стоящие на столе свечи. На вкус Кроули обстановка была слегка театральной, но, с другой стороны, у него самого была склонность к драматическим эффектам, хотя и не настолько драматичным, как экзорцизм.

Сколько сейчас было времени? Как долго он находился в отключке? И сколько ещё этот тип планировал тут ошиваться? Разве людям обычно не нужно было иногда есть, спать или сходить отлить? Если дело обстояло именно так, то он, конечно же, не мог надолго тут задержаться.

— Этого должно быть достаточно для начала, — сказал человек.

Он порылся в ящиках и наконец на чём-то остановился.

Это был шалфей. Незнакомец держал его прямо перед собой на вытянутой руке, словно думая, что Кроули впадёт в ужас от одного его вида. Если бы он был молодым демоном или совсем недавно попал бы на Землю, то так оно и было бы.

— Шалфей? — спросил Кроули, издав скептический смешок.

Во имя Сатаны, этот человек и правда думал, что избавится от него с помощью какого-то шалфея, как будто это был его первый день на Земле.

— И это всё, на что ты способен? А что потом — ты будешь петь псалмы Богу? Или Иисусу?

Мужчина, казалось, слегка удивился тому, что Кроули упомянул Бога, но никак на это не отреагировал. Он взял одну из свечей и поднёс её к Кроули, поместив прямо на краю круга.

Затем он поднял шалфей над пламенем так, словно это была угроза, и, скорее всего, так оно и было.

— Как я сказал, это только для начала.

Мужчина бросил шалфей в пламя, которое быстро поглотило сухое и хрупкое растение. Дым тут же начал просачиваться в воздух, наполняя его густым шалфейным запахом. Он не был особенно болезненным, как обычно представляют себе это люди, но всё же довольно-таки крепким. Кроули давно не чувствовал такого сильного запаха шалфея.

Дым словно засасывало в круг, где был заперт Кроули, делая воздух, которым он дышал, плотнее. Обычно его телу не нужно было дышать, но Кроули как будто хотелось избавиться от дыма в лёгких и наполнить их свежим воздухом.

Но его не было. Был только дым.

— Шалфей выращен специально для этой цели, — сказал человек. — Я даже освятил его перед началом.

Что ж, это всё объясняло.

Кроули сердито посмотрел на мужчину слезящимися глазами, не желая показывать, что ему тяжело. Прямо сейчас всё было не намного хуже, чем сидеть рядом с курящим в общественном месте, но кто знал, через сколько времени положение ухудшится.

Незнакомец бросил ещё один кусочек шалфея в пламя другой свечи и зашёл за спину Кроули. Послышался лязг металла о металл, и в комнату просочился почти ослепительный свет. Спустя секунду он снова услышал этот звук, и свет исчез.

Кроули только и оставалось сердито смотреть на шалфей и надеяться, что скоро всё закончится.

* * *

Вопреки всем надеждам Кроули, действие шалфея не закончилось. Даже после того, как дым рассеялся, он чувствовал себя слабым и больным, словно его засунули в стиральную машину и включили самую высокую скорость.

Обыкновенного шалфея было бы недостаточно, чтобы так повлиять на него. Конечно, его бы тошнило, и болела бы голова, но не до такой степени. Так он не ощущал себя уже долгое время. С самого Падения.

Разумеется, это был просто бред, потому что он уже был демоном, и ему некуда было дальше Падать. Тем не менее, он чувствовал себя так, будто из него было высосано всё то, что делало его демоном, всё, что делало его _собой_.

Ему бы хотелось сейчас сделать свирепый взгляд и посмотреть им хоть на что-нибудь, но не было сил даже на то, чтобы поднять голову. Вместо этого он решил изобразить его мысленно и проклинать себя, Хастура и каждое глупое решение, которое привело его к этому моменту.

По крайней мере, это он застрял здесь. Кроули едва мог себе представить, что бы произошло, если бы это был Азирафель. Тот был слишком хорошим, и Кроули боялся, что однажды это его погубит.

Но шалфей не вредит ангелам, так же как и святая вода. Кроули сомневался, что и начертанный вокруг него круг смог бы сдержать Азирафеля, хотя на свете существовали круги и для поимки ангелов.

Тем не менее, Кроули остался верен своему мнению. Было бы гораздо хуже, если бы здесь был Азирафель.

Нельзя было сказать, что он сейчас не хотел увидеть ангела. Всё, что помогло бы вытащить его отсюда, было бы долгожданным спасением.

Раздался треск, словно мелкие камни тёрлись друг о друга. Кроули не стал даже поднимать взгляд, так как уже знал, кто был источником звука.

— Ого, — послышался голос Хастура. — Хоть один человек наконец-то прислушался.

Кроули услышал, как Хастур подошёл ближе, вероятно, чтобы полюбоваться работой человека, но при этом не стал вставать вплотную к кругу, чтобы самому не попасться в внутрь.

— Хассстур, — сказал Кроули.

Он попытался произнести это угрожающе или хотя бы передать половину злобы, которую чувствовал, но звук получился довольно слабым.

— На самом деле, я и не думал, что он поверит всему, что я скажу, — сказал Хастур. Он посмотрел на слабо дымящиеся остатки шалфея и вздрогнул. — А ещё он умнее большинства людей.

— Да, он просто душка, — отозвался Кроули. Он с трудом поднял голову и, собрав остатки сил, посмотрел в глаза демону, стоявшему на другом конце комнаты. — А теперь отпусти меня.

Хастур засмеялся, что было больше похоже на крики человека в истерике.

— Отпустить тебя? Почему я должен это сделать? Это будет _помощью_ , а демоны не помогают.

Кроули зарычал.

— Да пошёл ты, Хастур, — практически выплюнул он.

Кроули попытался пошевелить хотя бы одной рукой, чтобы как-то ударить Хастура, но он по-прежнему был прикован к месту.

Хастур снова рассмеялся.

— Я обязательно сообщу Вельзевул о том, как прекрасно идут твои дела. И удачи с тем, что ещё запланировал человек.

С этими словами он опять исчез, отправившись назад в Ад.

Кроули снова зарычал. Когда он освободится, то приготовит из лягушки на голове Хастура лягушачьи лапки. В конце концов, это послужит ему уроком.

В комнате стало тихо. Слишком тихо на вкус Кроули. Обычно ему нравились тишина и покой, которые были гораздо предпочтительней, чем творящаяся в Аду какофония, но это безмолвие вселяло в него настоящую тревогу. Эта тишина была больше похожа на то, что переживает последнее оставшееся на Земле создание, чем на обычную тишину, когда ты находишься в одиночестве. Казалось, что ни один звук из внешнего мира не проникал в комнату или круг, где сидел Кроули.

Однако, ему не пришлось долго ждать возвращения человека. Несмотря на металлический лязг, освещение в комнате не особо изменилось, и Кроули сделал вывод, что снаружи, вероятно, уже стемнело. Сколько же он уже здесь находился?

На боку у мужчины висела сумка, которая раскачивалась вперёд и назад, когда он вошёл в комнату. Он осторожно обошёл Кроули, держась близко к кругу, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть его лицо. Кроули свирепо посмотрел на него, надеясь, что человек почувствует всю ту ненависть и ярость, которую он сейчас ощущал.

Даже если это и произошло, мужчина ничем себя не выдал. Вместо этого он отошёл назад и стал рыться в сумке.

— Что ж, ладно. Шалфей не очистил тебя полностью. Я и не планировал, что это произойдёт, но всё равно надеялся.

Он положил сумку на стол прямо перед собой и вытащил полотенце и, по-видимому, бутылку со святой водою.

— Здесь не так много святой воды внутри, — объяснил мужчина. — Я налил туда только несколько капель, чтобы она тебя не расплавила.

Он открутил крышку бутылки и вылил немного воды на полотенце.

— Я знаю, что некоторые используют больший объём святой воды, но я не хочу серьёзно повредить тело человека, которым ты завладел.

Было похоже, что мужчина разговаривал сам с собою, пытаясь убедить себя, что поступает правильно. Несмотря на все свои чувства к этому человеку, Кроули ощутил уважение, по крайней мере, за это.

Когда ткань достаточно промокла, мужчина сделал шаг по направлению к Кроули. Он держал полотенце прямо перед собой, как будто намереваясь завязать Кроули глаза. В последнюю секунду он опустил руки и прижал полотенце ко рту демона.

Кроули закричал, как только святая вода коснулась его кожи. Он чувствовал, как она горела и покрывалась волдырями, но человек был прав. Он не расплавился. По крайней мере, пока. Для этого воды тут было недостаточно.

Он попытался вывернуться, но это не помогло. Казалось, человек только сильнее стал прижимать полотенце к его лицу, отчего вода и нити попадали ему в рот.

Спустя несколько секунд мужчина завязал полотенце у него на затылке тугим узлом, удостоверившись, что оно не спадёт.

Кроули стал тереться подбородком о плечо, надеясь хоть как-то убрать ткань подальше от лица, но это не действовало. Его крики теперь были так приглушены, что совсем не походили на крики.

— Прости, — сказал мужчина.

И его голос действительно звучал искренне.

Правда, Кроули от этого нисколько не стало лучше. Жгучая, острая боль на лице не уменьшилась, а дышать было всё так же невозможно.

Кроули напомнил себе, что его телу формально не требовалось дышать.

_Ты демон из Ада, тебе не нужно вдыхать этот чёртов воздух._

Но то, что он являлся демоном из Ада, как раз и было главной проблемой.

Его тело не было предназначено для прямого контакта со святой водой. Каждый раз, как только он пытался втянуть в себя воздух, внутрь также попадали капли воды, мешая ему сделать полный вдох.

Это было похоже на кошмарный замкнутый круг. Кроули кричал, ему нужно было дышать, он вдыхал святую воду, а затем процесс снова повторялся.

Это был конец. Он думал, что умрёт, потому что не мог дышать. На полотенце было слишком много воды и чересчур много святой воды, так что долго он не протянет.

Интересно, что бы подумал Азирафель. Он так боялся даже близко подпускать демона к святой воде, потому что знал, как она на него повлияет. Что он скажет, когда узнает, что был прав, и Кроули утонул в ней?

* * *

Для Азирафеля поездка оказалась на удивление короткой, хотя ему и пришлось выйти, когда до города ещё оставалось порядочное расстояние, и пройти его пешком. Кроули, по-видимому, активно занимался саботированием проезда автомобилистов, что, кажется, было его любимым способом вредительства людям. Оставалось только понять, где он находился, всё же не в его характере было вдруг исчезнуть посреди всего этого процесса. Возможно, он бы и сделал это потом, если бы устал так, что смог бы проспать сто лет, но не раньше того, как попрощался бы с Азирафелем. Потому что он обещал, что не будет так больше делать.

А это значило, что Кроули, скорее всего, был всё ещё где-то в городе. В любом случае, он не был таким уж и большим. У Азирафеля не должно было уйти много времени на поиски.

Он шёл по городу и внимательно осматривал места, которые могли бы привлечь к себе демона. Паб был самым вероятным вариантом, но тот был уже закрыт. В городе был ещё цветочный магазин, который точно бы понравился Кроули, но в нём не было никаких признаков демона. Когда Азирафелю уже стало казаться, что он не сможет найти ни следа Кроули, он почувствовал его. На севере города ощущалось демоническое присутствие. Оно не было похоже на энергетику Кроули, потому что Кроули теперь для него чувствовался не просто как демон, но, в любом случае, это место можно было использовать как отправную точку.

Однако, на том конце города было не так уж много строений. Магазины уступили место деревьям и редким домам, стоявшим вдалеке от дороги. Азирафелю было сложно представить, что могло бы привлечь сюда демона. Здесь не было достаточно людей, чтобы имело смысл отправиться сюда кого-то искушать.

Он едва не пропустил её из-за наступившей темноты, но потом всё же разглядел. «Бентли». Гордость и радость Кроули, которую он никогда бы не бросил.

Машина была припаркована рядом со зданием склада и практически не видна с дороги. Азирафель мог бы не заметить её, если бы специально не искал.

— Кроули? — спросил Азирафель.

Было слишком темно для того, чтобы можно было всё хорошо разглядеть, но Азирафелю не хотелось рисковать и освещать окрестности. Он по-прежнему не мог почувствовать Кроули, хотя, по-видимому, это и было то самое место, откуда произошёл всплеск демонической энергетики.

Азирафель отказывался признавать, насколько это всё его волновало. Несмотря на всё то, что он говорил о Кроули, он знал, что тот не был похож на других демонов. Он заботился о людях и животных и наслаждался жизнью на Земле, а не просто мучил людей.

Он заботился и о Азирафеле. А тот хоть и часто пытался отрицать это перед самим собой и Кроули, всё же тоже волновался за него. Азирафелю стало нехорошо от одной мысли, что где-то здесь рядом с ним ошивались другие демоны.

«Бентли», по крайней мере, выглядела неповреждённой. Ничего необычного в её внешнем виде Азирафель не заметил, кроме того, что Кроули нигде не было рядом.

— Кроули! — позвал Азирафель, теперь уже громче.

Может быть, он решил доложить о проделанной работе, а теперь просто по какой-то причине отдыхает в здании склада?

Словно в ответ послышался какой-то звук. Азирафель подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Голос был полон боли, как будто кого-то поджаривали на огне или делали с ним ещё что-то такое же ужасное.

Азирафель огляделся вокруг и никого не увидел. Хотя и в противном случае это вряд ли смогло бы его остановить. Кроули был где-то здесь, и если он создавал кому-то проблемы, то священным долгом Азирафеля было помешать ему.

(А если этот голос принадлежал Кроули... что ж, Азирафель не хотел об этом думать.)

Он практически сразу понял, что звук идёт изнутри здания. Азирафель снова осмотрелся и, не заметив рядом ни людей, ни камер, которые могли бы заснять его, щёлкнул пальцами и открыл дверь гаража.

То, что он там увидел, заставило его замереть на месте.

Внутри находился человек, он стоял перед кем-то, привязанным к стулу. В руке у него была бутылка, наполненная, как почувствовал это Азирафель, святой водой, а на полу стояло несколько свечей, от которых шёл дым.

Он так же шёл и от существа, привязанного к стулу.

— Кроули?! — закричал Азирафель.

Тело сидящего на стуле дёрнулось, хотя Азирафель не был уверен, что это произошло от того, что его услышали. Человек уставился на Азирафеля, и на его лице отразились удивление и страх.

— Кто ты...

Он не успел закончить предложение, потому что Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами. Тело человека тут же обмякло, словно лапша, и он упал на пол. В нормальной ситуации Азирафель бы поморщился от звука, с которым мужчина ударился о землю, и почувствовал бы лёгкую вину за ту боль, которую тот ощутит, когда очнётся.

Но эта ситуация не была нормальной.

Ноги сами понесли его вперёд, до того, как он отдал им приказ. Азирафель остановился только для того, чтобы с помощью магии стереть символы на круге, удерживающие Кроули, а затем вошёл внутрь. У его ног тлел шалфей, и он пинком отправил его как можно дальше.

Азирафель вскоре понял, что шалфей был меньшей из всех его проблем.

— Что он с тобой сделал? — спросил Азирафель, подходя к Кроули.

Взгляд Кроули был расфокусирован, и он даже не видел Азирафеля. Его грудь поднималась и опадала, но сам он не издавал ни звука. Лежащее на его лице полотенце, по-видимому, скрывало какие-то серьёзные ожоги.

— Потерпи, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафель.

У него ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы справиться с цепями, и Кроули тут же повалился вперёд.

Он начал скрести руками лицо, и они, казалось, никак не хотели его слушаться. Азирафель вздрогнул, когда заметил, что на ладонях Кроули стали появляться ожоги, как только он дотронулся до полотенца.

— Прекрати. Кроули, остановись, — сказал Азирафель, отводя руки демона от его лица.

Вряд ли это как-то помогло бы ему, если бы он сжёг себя ещё больше, пытаясь освободиться.

Азирафель как можно осторожнее убрал полотенце. Всё его существо содрогнулось, когда он увидел, что под ним было.

Ожоги. Ожоги, которое могла вызвать только святая вода. Ни один из них не был достаточно глубоким, чтобы убить, ведь если бы это было так, Кроули к этому моменту давно бы уже превратился в лужицу слизи, но, тем не менее, они всё равно были довольно болезненными.

Кроули согнулся пополам, и его тут же стошнило. Он застонал, пытаясь дышать, но сейчас, всё, что у него получалось — это быстро ловить ртом воздух, который как будто не проходил дальше. Он словно дышал через соломинку в милю длиной.

Страх сковал внутренности Азирафеля. Ему приходилось раньше лицезреть больного Кроули — они знали друг друга так долго, что это было практически неизбежно — но он никогда не видел, чтобы ему было так плохо из-за священного артефакта. Это был совершенно новый уровень, и Азирафель не знал, сможет ли он это выдержать.

— Не могу дышать, — сказал Кроули.

Он одновременно схватился за свою грудь и вцепился в грудь Азирафеля, пытаясь заставить свои ноги работать. Если ему удастся выбраться наружу, то, возможно, просто возможно, ему станет лучше.

— Ладно, — сказал Азирафель.

Он перекинул руку Кроули через свои плечи и поднял демона на ноги. Когда стало очевидно, что сам он не мог идти, Азирафель потащил его на улицу.

— Ну, вот и всё, видишь? — сказал Азирафель, усаживая его на прохладную траву. На ней уже собиралась роса, которая слегка замочила спину Кроули, когда он лёг. Луна, наконец, полностью вышла, и в её свете стало видно, насколько он был бледен.

— Смотри, мы в порядке, всё хорошо, — продолжал Азирафель.

Он убрал прядь волос со лба Кроули, надеясь, что этот жест хоть слегка успокоит его. Затем Азирафель опустил голову и прижался ухом к груди Кроули. Сейчас он дышал короткими и хриплыми рывками, но, по крайней мере, они были сильнее, чем раньше.

— У нас с тобой всё будет в порядке. У тебя и меня. Всегда, — бормотал Азирафель.

Он осторожно провёл рукой по ожогам на нижней части лица Кроули. Скорее всего, они заживут, но это займёт много времени.

— Совсем скоро ты будешь в отличной форме и опять сможешь всем досаждать.

Было очень тревожно из-за того, что Кроули не отвечал. Демон любил поговорить, даже если Азирафель его не слушал.

Всё это время Азирафель продолжал разговаривать с Кроули, пытаясь его подбодрить. Он не знал, слышит ли его демон, но не желал рисковать. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули думал, что он один.

Потому что они никогда не были одиноки, даже если иногда хотели этого. Они были командой, парой, партнёрами. Именно так работало их Соглашение. Они дополняли друг друга. Азирафель не мог представить, как бы жил на Земле без Кроули.

Он покрылся румянцем, когда подумал об этом. Ангелу не следовало так мыслить, особенно о демоне. Но, как уже ранее заметил Азирафель, Кроули был не просто демоном. Вопреки всем инстинктам, он считал Кроули своим лучшим другом. И, может быть, однажды он стал бы кем-то большим. Он не знал точно, что это повлекло бы за собой, но был открыт и готов был принять любые желания Кроули... Со временем.

— Ангел? — спросил Кроули. Его голос был хриплым и срывающимся, но таким знакомым, что глаза Азирафеля наполнились слезами. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Да, это я, — ответил тот. Он обернулся на здание склада, чтобы удостовериться, что мужчина был по-прежнему без сознания. — Кроули, мой дорогой, что тут произошло?

Кроули закашлялся и выплюнул немного крови и святой воды.

— Хастур произошёл. Этот ублюдок выдал меня человеку для экзорцизма.

— Что? — спросил Азирафель.

Он встрепенулся, готовый сразить Герцога Преисподней, если тот ещё был рядом. Кем нужно быть, чтобы сотворить такое со своим собратом? Он знал, что Хастур и Кроули в прошлом соперничали друг с другом, но никогда не думал, что это может вылиться в такое. Есть границы, которые нельзя пересекать, когда вы находитесь на одной стороне!

— Не волнуйся, — произнёс Кроули. Он попытался изобразить свою обычную дерзкую усмешку, но она очень сильно не дотягивала до его обычных стандартов. — Я приготовил для него план.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы прекратили эти розыгрыши друг над другом, — упрекнул его Азирафель. — Посмотри, до чего это тебя довело!

— Я не начинаю их, ангел, а заканчиваю! — сказал Кроули.

Однако он осёкся на середине речи и принялся кашлять и выплёвывать остатки мерзкой жидкости из своей глотки.

Азирафель дотронулся до горла Кроули. Он почувствовал, как от него исходила боль, ощутил, насколько покрасневшее и повреждённое оно было изнутри.

Совсем маленькое чудо было бы способно помочь процессу выздоровления. Оно бы никоим образом не исцелило Кроули, потому что Азирафель не мог исцелить подобную рану, вызванную священным артефактом, но его бы было достаточно, чтобы, по крайней мере, уменьшить дискомфорт.

Кроули почти тотчас же расслабился.

— У тебя будут проблемы из-за этих чудес, ангел, — сказал он.

Его веки были тяжёлыми и медленно опускались.

— Я спас невинного от ошибочного экзорцизма, — сказал Азирафель, махнув рукой.

— Ха, только представь. Я и невинность, — произнёс Кроули.

— Да, что ж, это немного натянутое определение, — подразнил его Азирафель.

Кроули закатил глаза, а потом позволил им закрыться.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Азирафель, толкая его в бок. — Нам нужно уходить отсюда, пока кто-нибудь тут не появился, или он не очнулся.

Открылся один жёлтый глаз.

— Вот только я сейчас не могу идти, Азирафель.

— А как насчёт поездки?

В ответ на удивлённо приподнятые брови Кроули Азирафель помог ему принять сидячее положение.

— Моя машина! — воскликнул Кроули. Он несколько раз перевёл взгляд с машины на находящегося без сознания в здании человека. — Он управлял моей машиной!

— Пойдём, — сказал Азирафель, поднимая демона на ноги. Он взял демона под руку и повёл его к машине, используя странную смесь из волочения и ходьбы.

— О, нет, нет, нет, — сказал Кроули, пытаясь зарыться каблуками в землю. Трава была всё ещё довольно влажная, так что он скользил по ней ногами. — Я не собираюсь садиться на пассажирское место.

— Тебе придётся, — ответил Азирафель. Он открыл дверь и попытался силой впихнуть его в машину. — Ты ранен и не сможешь вести машину.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как ей управлять? — спросил Кроули.

— Конечно, — ответил Азирафель, которому наконец удалось усадить его. — Раньше я постоянно управлял экипажами. Какая может быть между ними разница?

Азирафель позволил себе улыбнуться, когда услышал, как Кроули принялся умолять его.

— О нет, пожалуйста, ангел. _Пожалуйста_. Только не мою машину. Всё, что угодно, кроме моей машины.

— Я просто дразню тебя, — сказал Азирафель. Он как можно быстрее закрыл дверь и поспешил к водительскому месту. — Клянусь, я буду вести очень, очень аккуратно.

Кроули откинулся назад на своё сиденье и надул губы, почувствовав, что здесь он не сможет победить.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но если с ней что-то случится, ты будешь её чинить.

— Конечно, — ответил Азирафель.

Он завёл машину и направил её в сторону Лондона.

Нужно было что-нибудь сделать с человеком, который похищал людей, принимая их за демонов, и что-то предпринять по отношению к Хастуру, но сейчас было достаточно того, что они оба сидели в безопасности в машине Кроули.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос о том, что ты здесь делаешь, — тихо произнёс Кроули.

Было очевидно, что он, несмотря на свою усталость, изо всех сил пытался не заснуть.

— Хм, да, ладно, — сказал, запинаясь, Азирафель. — Э-э, знаешь, я почувствовал, что что-то было не в порядке.

— Не в порядке?

— Да, не в порядке, — сказал Азирафель. — Как будто ты исчез с Земли. И не как обычно ты это делаешь, и я... ну, я не волновался, просто понял, что это странно, и я должен всё разузнать.

Кроули улыбнулся ему. Улыбка странно выглядела сейчас на его лице, потому что волдыри как будто начинали сильнее выделяться, когда оно приобретало мягкое выражение.

Когда они наконец покинули городок, «Бентли» начала играть песню группы, которая нравилась Кроули (Азирафель знал, что она называется «Queen», хотя никогда бы в этом не признался). Несмотря на изначальное нежелание Кроули, чтобы Азирафель управлял машиной, он заснул вскоре после того, как они тронулись с места, когда его тело, наконец, сдалось.

Азирафель искоса посмотрел на Кроули, вспоминая, как тот ему улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, что внутри у него что-то сдвигалось, сжималось и переворачивалось.

_Кто-нибудь может найти мне любовь?_

Азирафель бросил сердитый взгляд на радио, и его лицо тут же вспыхнуло. Он был уверен, что эта машина точно загонит его в могилу. Хорошо хоть Кроули спал и не слышал этого.

_Я провёл всю свою жизнь, веря в Тебя,  
Но утешения так и не получил, Господи!  
Кто-нибудь (кто-нибудь), ооо, кто-нибудь (кто-нибудь),  
Кто-нибудь может найти мне любовь?_


End file.
